Va et réalise ton rêve, Nami
by Rubis-san
Summary: Pendant toutes ces années de souffrances sous le joug d'Arlong, nous savons que Nami a énormément souffert. Nous savons aussi qu'elle s'est montrée extrêmement courageuse pour une fille de son âge. Mais qu'en est-il de Nojiko ? A-t-elle souffert également ? Ou quand Nojiko se soulage de tout ce qu'elle a gardé confiné dans son coeur par le biais d'une lettre envoyée à sa soeur.


**Auteur :** Me, alias Rubis-san

**Anime** : One Piece

**Crédits :** Les personnages et One Piece sont à Oda-sama (j'ai essayé de les acheter... ça n'a pas marché T^T)

**NDA :** Prenez plaisir à lire surtout ! :D Et laissez un petit (même tout rikiki) commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. ^^

* * *

**Va et réalise ton rêve, Nami…**

_Ma très chère Nami,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Moi je vais bien. Tout le village se porte bien et nous sommes plus heureux que jamais. Le temps est radieux. Les mandariniers ont fleuri. C'est magnifique. Il y aura beaucoup de mandarines cette saison. Genzo m'a aussi dit de t'informer que, à cause de toi, il a dû se racheter un nouveau porte-monnaie. J'imagine que cette réprimande te fait rire. _

_J'espère que le soleil brille là où tu te trouves. Mais je ne t'écris pas pour cela, enfin si, bien sûr je veux de tes nouvelles, mais je voulais surtout me confier. Je n'ai pas pu le faire pendant toutes ces années et j'en ressens désormais le besoin urgent, même si je sais que cela va te rappeler des souvenirs que tu préférerais sûrement oublier maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus d'actualité. Alors pardonne mon égoïste je t'en prie. Tu peux également jeter cette lettre si tu ne te sens pas la force de la lire. Mais je sais que tu es forte, tu n'as cessé de le prouver. Je me confie à toi, parce que tu es la plus à même de me comprendre. Tout ce que j'ai gardé solidement enfermé dans mon cœur, je le déverse ici, afin de m'en débarrasser pour de bon. Je tiens à te dire, que si tu en ressens toi aussi l'envie, tu peux le faire. Je t'écouterai, enfin plutôt je te lirai. J'espère seulement que tu ne me trouves pas trop égoïste._

_Tu sais, Nami, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux. J'ignore si j'ai réussi. Tout ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que je regrette. Oui, je regrette amèrement que tu aies autant souffert. Et surtout, je regrette de n'avoir rien pu faire pour te venir en aide._

_Ce jour-là, lorsqu'Arlong a tiré sur notre bien-aimée Belmer, une partie de moi s'est envolée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Alors que nous étions si heureuses… Pourquoi ce monstre devait-il venir tout briser ? La vie est si injuste..._

_Je croyais alors qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de pire que la mort de notre mère. Et juste après cela, il t'a emmenée, me démontrant le contraire. A l'époque, j'admirais infiniment ton talent, avoir une petite sœur aussi douée était l'une de mes fiertés. Je n'imaginais pas que ce don pourrait te causer autant de souffrance et de torts. Quand cet affreux individu t'a enlevée, je n'ai rien pu faire. Absolument rien. Je me suis sentie si inutile, si faible. Pourtant j'ai crié, j'ai pleuré, j'ai menacé même ! Et toi qui te débattais. Et moi qui ne pouvais que te regarder, horrifiée, à genoux. Mais il t'a emportée, cet horrible homme-poisson ! T'arrachant à moi, se moquant de nous, insensible, semblant même se repaître de notre détresse ! Ô comme je le hais, comme je le déteste ! Il me semble que je suis tellement emplie de haine que je pourrais m'y noyer. Parfois quand je repense à ce souvenir sanglant, les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues. Je les essuie alors rageusement. Car je me suis promis de ne plus pleurer. Surtout devant toi._

_Tu sais, je n'ai jamais cru que tu t'étais alliée à ce tortionnaire. Même lorsque je t'ai vue revenir au village avec ce monstrueux tatouage gravé dans ta chair, le symbole de ton allégeance envers lui, et que tu nous as lancé tous ces billets à la figure, je n'ai pas douté de toi. Tu ne pouvais pas nous avoir trahis pour cette crapule, notre persécuteur ! C'était tout à fait impossible. Les pleurs que tu retenais difficilement en t'enfuyant achevèrent de me convaincre. Puis, je t'ai retrouvée prostrée sur la tombe de Belmer. Il y avait certainement anguille sous roche. Je te connaissais trop bien pour en douter._

_Alors je t'ai littéralement harcelée jusqu'à ce que finalement tu cèdes, la pression étant trop lourde. Tu m'as tout raconté, tout avoué ton marché avec Arlong, sa promesse, la vie que tu menais… Nous avons beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là._

_Les semaines qui suivirent cette confession, je te voyais rentrer avec toujours plus de bleus, plus d'égratignures, de plaies, de coupures, de bosses… et toujours un sac rempli d'or sur ton épaule. Comme il devait être lourd ce sac ! Tu paraissais crouler sous son poids. Tu as toujours refusé mon aide pourtant. Toujours. Alors j'ai abandonné cette idée, elle semblait tellement t'attrister. Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que j'aie mal à tes côtés ? J'avais souvent cette impression que, de nous deux, c'était toi la grande sœur. Cherchais-tu à me protéger ? Nous étions tous impliqués dans ce calvaire, mais tu refusais catégoriquement que nous y prenions part. J'ai versé beaucoup de larmes en pensant à quel point ce que tu endurais devait être dur. A chaque fois, tu me consolais avec cette éternelle même douleur dans les yeux. Dès lors, j'ai cessé. Je me suis fait une promesse. Je me suis juré de ne plus pleurer. J'avais compris que tu souffrais encore plus lorsque je souffrais. Si je ne pouvais t'aider, je devais au moins me montrer forte pour toi, même si, en vérité, j'étais faible. Mes yeux sont restés secs à partir de cette journée, du moins ils le tentèrent. Je suis restée m'occuper des mandariniers, de nos mandariniers, en simulant la joie lorsque je te voyais cacher tout cet argent alors que la vue de tes nombreuses blessures me meurtrissait. J'ai essayé de t'apporter le plus de soutien que je pouvais en te faisant croire que j'étais heureuse, en espérant notre libération, et surtout la tienne. Je pense, en effet qu'une petite sœur ne devrait jamais souffrir. J'aurais dû supporter tout cela à ta place. Ô comme je l'aurais préféré ! Comme j'aurais souhaité endosser tes souffrances ! Comme j'aurais voulu que ce monstre ne vienne jamais au monde !_

_Et enfin, un jour béni, notre libération est arrivée. Grâce à ce gamin au chapeau de paille et son équipage dont tu fais partie, nous sommes libres. Enfin ! Je peux maintenant, comme tous les habitants, te faire un vrai, un grand sourire, illuminé de joie. Tout me paraît désormais plus beau, plus resplendissant._

_Tu sais Nami, en dépit des années, je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait pour côtoyer les assassins de Belmer. Cela devait être horrible. Mais tu as pris ton mal en patience pour nous, juste pour nous. Comme tu devais nous aimer pour faire cela ! Je t'admire. Tu es honorable, digne plus que quiconque de respect. Nami, tu es une de mes fiertés et je suis convaincue que notre mère serait très fière de toi. Alors, sois fière de toi également, Nami. Navigue sur l'océan, écume les flots et surtout, le plus important après tant de sang, de meurtres, d'épreuves qui t'ont privée de ton enfance, sois heureuse. Dessine cette carte du monde que tu voulais et veux tellement dessiner. Oui, ma petite sœur chérie, sillonne les mers et sois heureuse. Va et réalise ton rêve, Nami…_

_Merci, merci, merci infiniment à vous qui nous avez délivrés, qui avez délivré Nami. Je ne vous en serai jamais assez redevable._

_Nojiko, ta sœur qui t'aime_

La jeune fille rousse essuya la discrète larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue d'un revers de la main. Elle plia la lettre avec soin. Le cri du cuisinier retendit soudain :

« A table bande de morfals ! »

Puis le ton du chef changea, devint plus agréable, plus caressant :

« Le repas est prêt Nami-chérie ! »

Cette dernière se leva gracieusement du transat sur lequel elle bronzait et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, se laissant doubler par son imbécile de capitaine qui courait en hurlant « De la viande ! ». La navigatrice sourit en rangeant précieusement les confessions de sa sœur dans sa poche.

Oui, leurs malheurs étaient définitivement derrière elles.

Oui, elle était maintenant heureuse.

Et oui, elle réaliserait son rêve.

* * *

Reviews ? Critiques constructives ?

Merci d'avoir lu ! :D


End file.
